An image forming apparatus is known which has a developing cartridge that is detachable from an apparatus body through an opening provided at a top of an apparatus body and a photosensitive member that is arranged above the developing cartridge. An example of such apparatus is shown in JP-A-2014-016484.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2014-016484, in a case where the a photosensitive member cartridge is provided with a waste developer container for containing developer that is collected from the photosensitive member, it is unavoidable to arrange the waste developer container in a space above the developing cartridge because there is no much space to install the waste developer container in the apparatus.
However, when the image forming apparatus is configured to have the waste developer container arranged above the developing cartridge, the waste developer container may interfere with the developing cartridge when attaching or detaching the developing cartridge to or from the apparatus body through an opening.